1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a punch, and more particularly, to a turret punch wherein the second rail portion of the third body is linearly movable along the first rail portion of the first body. When operating the first and second bodies, the function member that is located corresponding to the first function end moves linearly so as to be engaged with or to be disengaged from the first function end of the first body, such that the holes are punched along a straight line.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional turret punch disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,191 comprises a first body and a second body which is pivotably connected to the first body at a position about ⅓ of the lengthwise of the first and second bodies. The second body has a reception hole defied in an end of the second body.
A turret is pivotably connected to the second body and has multiple function member which are located around the turret. The turret is rotatable relative to the second body to align one of the function members with the function end of the first body. The turret has multiple positioning portions on one side thereof and located corresponding the spaced distances of the function members. The reception hole of the second body is able to be located corresponding to different positioning portions.
A resilient plate is fixed to the second body, and a bead is received in the reception hole of the second body. The resilient plate has one end contacting the bead to resilient bias the bead toward one of the positioning portions so that the turret is positioned relative to the second body when being rotated.
The turret has the function members and one of the function members is aligned with the function end of the first body. A resilient member is connected between the first and second bodies so as to provide a resilient force between the pivotably connected first and second bodies. When the user pushes the handles of the first and second bodies, the function member moves along a curved path to be engaged with the function end. However, the curved path that the function member moves along makes the hole punched to be shaped slightly curved. Generally, if the object to be punched is a piece of fabric which has thinner thickness, the slightly curved holes are acceptable. If the object to be punched is a thick object, the slightly curved holes affect the cooperation with other parts.
Taiwan Patent Application No. 102211861 with the certificate number M466000, as disclosed in FIGS. 1 and 2 thereof, the turret punch is similar to that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,191, wherein the punch heads move along a curve path and are connected to the board, so that the punched holes are slightly curved which has the same problem as the turret punch disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,191.